It's Nothing
by izumi chieko
Summary: Ketika kau tak lebih dari seorang sahabat baginya.. Ketika Sikap dan perhatianmu ia anggap sebagai hal yang biasa.. Dan ketika kau bilang cinta, dia bilang " Kau ini ada-ada saja! Kau berusaha membual padaku yah?" Dan Mulut mu tak lagi bicara, Kau hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum.


Titled : It's Nothing.

Author : Izumi Chieko

Genre : Romance may be..

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : Sasuke x Hinata

Chapter : One Shot

Warning's : Cerita nya normal yang gak normal disini Author nya XD

Disclaimer : **Naruto belong's to MK**

.

.

*0*b

Ketika kau tak lebih dari seorang sahabat baginya..

Ketika Sikap dan perhatianmu ia anggap sebagai hal yang biasa..

Dan ketika kau bilang cinta, dia bilang _" Kau ini ada-ada saja! Kau berusaha membual padaku yah?"_

Dan Mulut mu tak lagi bicara, Kau hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum.

Ketika dia yang kau cintai tak pernah menganggap serius perasaanmu, tak perduli dengan rasa sayang dan ketulusan mu, lalu menurutmu masih pantaskah kau pertahankan perasaan itu?

Hanya sebuah kisah cinta dari seorang anak manusia yang ceritanya sama sekali tidak lebih menarik dari kisah _Romi dan Julia_ atau bahkan _Putri salju dan Pangerannya_. Kisahnya tak lebih dari sebuah garis tinta diatas kertas buram,datar, kusam, tak berwarna, monoton, dan tak berkesan.

Tapi kisahnya lebih nyata dari sekedar dongeng _Cinderella_. Pahitnya sebuah kenyataan yang tak mampu ia hindari, atau mungkin juga ia susun kembali sesuai alur yang ia kehendaki, layaknya seorang makhluk ia hanya aktor utama dalam sebuah kisah didalam _scenario_ kehidupannya.

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"Aku juga menyukaimu…"

Hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat dirinya mendapati balasan pernyataan yang ia ucapkan. Karena dia menyadari bobot makna dari pernyataan yang ia ucapkan tidak pernah selaras dengan bobot makna pernyataan orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang, kau ikut ?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaaah~ aku tak mau pergi sendririan, kau tau kan aku selalu mengandalkanmu.."

"Kau selalu menempeliku.."

"Thehehe!"

Dan tidak pernah bisa menolak ketika orang itu bergelayut manja, merajuk dengan wajah memelasnya.

. . .

Dan seperti inilah… _selalu._ Menjadi penonton untuk drama yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat. Parahnya lagi, ia tak lebih dari sekedar obat nyamuk atau lalat jalanan. keberadaannya tak berarti dan tak diharapkan.

Ia membuang nafas jengah diam-diam. Membuka halaman buku yang ia baca, meski telinganya fokus pada obrolan di sampingnya. Sepasang manusia yang sedang 'kasmaran' seperti itulah kira-kira pendapatnya. Pasangan itu sedang asyik mengobrol, membicarakan hal yang tak penting menurutnya. Sementara ia hanya bergumam, mengangguk, menggeleng, dan menambah beberapa kata dari kamus dalam otaknya ketika ia dimintai pendapat.

Bosan.

Tentu saja. Siapa juga yang akan menikmati, menyaksikan seseorang yang kau suka berkencan dengan orang lain? Sayangnya, ia tak berhak melarang orang itu. Dan bodohnya ia tak pernah bisa mengatakn 'tidak' pada Hinata.

Malangnya ia, gadis bernama Hinata itu, tak pernah peka terhadap perasaannya.

. . .

"Sasuke-kun! Akhirnyaaa, hubungan ku dengan Naruto-kun berjalan baik! Kemarin malam, dia mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku!" teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke. Rambut sepunggungnya bergoyang-goyang saat ia berjingkrak tak beraturan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Celetuk Sasuke tak acuh, sibuk dengan _game_ yang ia mainkan dari _gadget_ nya. ia tak perlu mengangkat kepala untuh tahu siapa yang dengan tak tahu diri mendobrak pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ini beda, Sasuke-kun! Naruto bilang dia menyukaiku!"

 _Apa bedanya?.. Apa bedanya dengan pernyataanku sebelum-sebelumnya?_

"Dia bilang, dia ingin aku jadi pacarnya!"

 _Aku juga._

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya, terpaksa, karena beban bokong orang lain memaksa ikut untuk duduk menyempil di kursi kecil yang sedang ia duduki. Bayangkan, satu kursi kecil diduduki dua orang.

"Lalu?"

Hening sejenak. Sasuke tetap menekan-nekan gambar di layar datarnya. Suara berisik _gadget_ nya memenuhi ruangan. Ketika angin berhembus pelan, membangunkan pori-pori seperti kulit ayam saat dicabuti bulunya.

Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kabar yang Hinata bawa. Tetapi ketika ia mendengar suara pelan dan lembut itu mengalun merdu di telinga, kedua tangan yang sibuk bermain-main itu berhenti seketika.

"Aku menerimanya."

 _Oh?.._

"Kau tahu kan? Aku.. juga menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya." Tutur halus suara itu nampak gugup. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa si penutur tampak salah tingkah menahan rasa bahagianya.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menyimpan mainannya di atas meja dan tersenyum kecut, melirik Hinata yang masih betah memonopoli kursi belajarnya. Wajah mereka bersisian ketika Sasuke menoleh. Hanya ada jarak kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter dan otomatis membuat nafas mereka berbaur menjadi satu. Bahkan jika mereka mau, mereka bisa berciuman detik itu juga.

"Syukurlah! Kau pasti senang!"

"Aku senang sekali!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Oh, maksudnya mencekik leher Sasuke sampai laki-laki itu tersentak dan tercekat karena udara di tenggorokannya terhambat. Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar saat lilitan tangan di leher berhasil ia kendurkan, dengan paksa, dan penuh tenaga.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi.'

"Eh?"

"Kau bisa menempeli _pacar_ mu mulai sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasu-kun?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Beranjak dari kursi sempit itu, menghempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Tengkurap memeluk bantal.

"Buuu~~ ada yang cemburu!"

 _Aku cemburu._

"Aku akan tetap menempelimu sampai kapanpun, Sasu-kun! Walau aku berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun bukan berarti aku akan mengabaikanmu!—"

 _Kau serakah, Hinata. Dan kau telah mengabaikanku sejak dulu._

"– Kau _berharga_ bagiku, Sasu-kun~"

"Enyah dari punggungku! Kau berat, Hinata!" lolongnya ketika beban di punggungnya bertambah. Sasuke menggeram kasar saat Hinata malah dengan sengaja menduduki punggungnya dan bergerak–gerak seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kuda-kudaan bersama kakeknya. "Pulang sana!"

"Hissh! Kejamnya~"

 _Eh?.._

"Dengar, Sasu-kun." Sasuke merasakan tubuh itu semakin membebani tubuhnya. Tetapi rasa hangat di punggungnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ia membenamkan wajah pada bantal saat tahu Hinata menidurkan diri di punggungnya.

"Aku _tak bisa_ hidup tanpamu. Kau sendiri tahu, kau yang selama ini _selalu_ bersamaku. Membantuku banyak hal. Menemaniku. Menghiburku."

 _Lalu kenapa?_

Bsikan lembut itu masih berlanjut.

"Meski aku bersama Naruto-kun, aku tak akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Waktuku bersamamu, kuyakin pasti lebih banyak dibandingkan bersama dia. Karena kau tahu, Sasu-kun? Berada di samping kalian berdua itu sangat berbeda. Aku berdebar-debar setiap waktu saat Naruto-kun di sampingku. Tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman di dekatmu, _seperti ini_ , hal yang _tak pernah_ kurasakan saat bersama Naruto."

 _Lalu kenapa?…_

" _Aku sayang kamu_ , Sasuke."

 _Kau pikir aku tak menyayangimu?_

"Jangan larang aku untuk berhenti menempelimu!"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"….."

"Ah, kau tega, Sasuke-kun! Kau menyebalkan!"

 _Tapi aku mencintaimu._

"Pulanglah! Hinata."

Sasuke menerima bertubi-tubi pukulan bantal di kepalanya.

. . .

"Sasuke-kun."

Laki-laki itu menarik sepasang headset yang menyumpal lubang telinganya. _Seorang_ teman yang belakangan ini sudah jarang bersamanya muncul di depan mata. Sasuke tak menemukan wajah ceria yang biasa ia lihat darinya. Wajah itu kini tampak serius menatapnya dengan gerak-gerik mata curiga. Sasuke tak memahami kilat cahaya yang timbul dari iris perak Hinata.

"Hai." Sapanya datar. Sejujurnya ia tak berminat untuk mengadakan percakapan dengan Hinata. Entah kenapa, semua topik konyol atau ide-ide menarik yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai bahan obrolan mereka mendadak tidak menarik.

Hinata mengerling, mendudukan diri di bangku kayu di samping Sasuke.

"Kau sungguh berniat mendiamkanku dan menjauhiku, eh?!" ketus Hinata memutuskan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Kedua alis matanya bertaut sementara kedua bola matanya tampak berapi-api.

"Hah..?"

"' _Hah?'_ kau bilang? Setelah dua minggu tak acuh padaku kau hanya menyapaku dengan satu kata, _'Hai.'_ Begitu?! _Teman_ macam apa kau? Kau menjengkelkan! Kau pikir aku tahan kau diamkan berminggu-minggu? Kau bahkan begitu dingin membalas pesan-pesanku! Kau menolak pergi jalan-jalan denganku! Kau ini kenapa?! Kau marah aku berpacaran dengan Naruto?!"

" _Pardon?_ "

Sasuke melihat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tahu, respon singkat yang Sasuke ucapkan melukai hati Hinata dengan halus. Setelah ocehan panjang Hinata lantas Sasuke malah mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang seolah ia tak paham apa maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"Aku benci padamu!" desis Hinata menahan air mata.

" _Oh_." Gumam kecil Sasuke. Ia kembali menggeser-geser layar ponselnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat ia abaikan. Tak peduli. _Berusaha_ tak peduli.

"Kau dingin sekali."

".…"

"…."

"…."

Diam mereka kali ini begitu lama. Belasan menit berlalu tanpa satu pun dari mereka bicara. Sasuke mulai tak enak hati mendiamkan Hinata terlalu lama. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah bermaksud tidak memperdulikan gadis itu. Tak pernah berniat mendiamkan Hinata seperti yang gadis itu ucapkan. Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus _memulai kembali_ hubungan di antara mereka yang telah terjalin begitu lama setelah ia mendengar Hinata menerima perasaan Naruto. _Entah.._ ia tak tahu. Semua itu, _hubungan mereka_ itu-hubungan dirinya dan Hinata berubah tak _seperti dulu_. Rasanya sulit ia bersikap normal seperti biasa pada Hinata. Bersikap tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, _dan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa_ , sejujurnya, yang _ada apa-apa_ itu adalah hati Sasuke.

Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?

Sungguh, ia tak tahu.

Ia juga ingin tahu. Kenapa sikapnya tak sehangat dulu? _Sungguh_. Tak ada yang salah di antara mereka. Tak ada alasan yang mendukung untuk Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata. _Tapi—_

Apa karena hati Sasuke terluka? Dan kemudian secara tak sadar sikapnya mengikuti kata hatinya? Tindakannya dipengaruhi oleh perasaannya?

Kalau begitu, berarti Sasuke tidak cukup dewasa. Ia membiarkan ego-nya mengambil alih ke-rasional-annya. Ia membiarkan dirinya mengabaikan seseorang yang selama ini dekat di hatinya _hanya_ karena sebuah perasaan?

Lalu ia harus apa? Ketika ia berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja justru akan menambah luka di hatinya. Perih itu akan berkembang biak. Ia takut semakin lama ia pendam dan berusaha ia tutupi dengan berbagai cara, ia akan membenci perasaan itu. Atau- ia bahkan akan membenci Hinata?

Jika perasaan Hinata memang bukan untuk Sasuke, maka biarkan ia menjauh dari Hinata. Jika Hinata bahagia dengan orang lain, maka biarkan ia tak tahu. Biarkan ia lupa bahwa Hinata telah menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Ia selalu tersenyum masam ketika teringat sebuah ungkapan pada suatu telenovela.

'Jika memang bersamanya membuatmu bahagia, aku ikut bahagia.' _Bullshit!_

Sasuke tak sepemikiran dengan ungkapan picisan macam itu. _Coba tanya siapa yang akan senang orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersama orang lain- dia yang_ dia _cintai? Siapa? Ada?_ naif benar orang itu! Coba _tanya pada hati kecilmu_ , pada hati terdalammu _,_ kau terluka … _iya 'kan? Kau terluka._ Akui saja! Tak usah menutupi hal yang memang benar adanya.

Egois?

Memang kenapa? Sifat manusia seperti itu.

Sasuke ingin Hinata bahagia. _Tentu_. Ia ingin melihat Hinata bahagia, tapi _jujur saja_ , ia cemburu Hinata bahagia bukan karenanya.

Jika memang Hinata bahagia dengan Naruto.. Sasuke bisa menerimanya. Dia _bisa_ menerimanya, tapi dengan catatan, biarkan ia menjauh dari kehidupan Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata bahagia. Ia akan biarkan Hinata bahagia _tanpanya_. _Dengan catatan_. Jangan libatkan lagi dirinya dalam kehidupan Hinata. Biarkan Hinata bahagia dengan pilihannya. _Dan biarkan Sasuke hidup dengan perasaannya_.

" _Kau mencintaiku_?" pertanyaan lembut mendadak itu menarik lamunan Sasuke. Ia menarik napas perlahan, merasakan udara dan debu berebut untuk memenuhi rongga hidungya. "Kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?" ulang Hinata bertanya meski tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tak sedikit pun meliriknya.

"Kau tak pernah memberitahuku." Lirih suara itu menggetarkan hati Sasuke.

 _Kau tak berusaha untuk tahu._

 _Kau tak pernah ingin tahu._

"Sasuke, katakan… kalau kau benar mencintaiku! Sasuke, tatap aku!" bentak Hinata yang kali ini berhasil meraih perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap Hinata tepat di kedua bola matanya, meski tanpa berkata. Genangan air di sudut mata

Hinata menggumpal. Wajah merah menahan amarah dan bibir gemetar itu tak luput dari perhatian Sasuke. Ia sakit menyadari bahwa yang membuat Hinata seperti itu bukan orang lain adalah dirinya.

"Kau mencintaiku?…." lirih Hinata bertanya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada lembut dan tenang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _Orang lain tak perlu tahu ada sebatang belati kecil berkarat menancap di ulu hatinya._

Hinata tak perlu kata untuk memperjelas semua karena ekspresi di wajahnya saat ini memberitahu Sasuke segalanya Tapi tak berapa lama ekspresi itu berubah dengan raut penyesalan yang dalam. _Sasuke tak mengharapkan belas kasihan._

" _Maaf_.. maafkan aku.."

 _Tak ada hal y_ ang _perlu dimaafkan_.

" _Maafkan aku,_ aku tak tahu _._ Maafkan aku. Sasuke! _Sasuke!"_

Hinata masih berteriak memanggil-manggil Sasuke, sementara laki-laki itu sudah beranjak dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di bangku kayu yang tadi mereka duduki. Sasuke tak ingin lebih lama berada di sana. _Bersama Hinata._

 _Tak berarti ia tak ingin bersama Hinata._ _Tak berarti ia tak mau mendengar penjelasan_

 _Hinata_. Sasuke hanya _tak mau… melihat air mata jatuh di wajah Hinata. Ia hanya tak mau …_ _ia tak mau tahu_ _. Ia tak mau tahu apapun!_ Yang ia tahu.. _ia telah membuat orang yang ia cintai menangis. Ia telah membuat air mata itu berjatuhan dari wajah seseorang yang ia kasihi. Sasuke hanya tahu ia telah menyakiti Hinata._

" _Sasuke-kun!"_

Suara serak Hinata masih dapat ia dengar, tapi Hinata tak mengejarnya.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu.. ternyata _mencintai seseorang bisa membuatnya sebegitu tak berdaya._

Sasuke semakin cepat melangkah. Meninggalkan Hinata meski sesak dan luka membekas di dada. Ia tak ingin melihat air mata Hinata. Ia tak ingin melihat sorot lembut Hinata. _Karena itu semua hanya memaksa Sasuke agar mau mengakui keegoisannya._ Tapi bukankah Hinata juga egois? Tak pernah menyadari perhatian Sasuke selama ini padanya?

Tapi yang jelas di sini adalah…

Dirinya di mata Hinata sudah tak sama. Hinata tak akan lagi memandang Sasuke dengan cara yang sama _. Tak akan pernah lagi._

 _Dan ia tak berharap Hinata akan sama seperti dulu._

 _Dan dia tak punya alasan untuk terus berada di sisinya lagi._

 _. . ._

Tak semua kisah cinta akan berakhir menyenangkan. Kenyataannya tidak banyak yang berhasil memilki cinta yang benar-benar diinginkan. Tak selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka harapkan. Tetapi pada waktunya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan jua. Meskipun bukan dengan cinta pertama..

Mungkin suatu saat akan ada cinta yang lain.

Mereka akan bahagia dengan cinta yang lain..

Tapi inti cerita dari kisah ini, _cinta Sasuke berakhir_.

Sayang sekali karena tidak berakhir menyenangkan seperti dalam sinema romantis.

 _Phew .._ ada baiknya kita lebih realistis dan berhenti berangan-angan terlalu tinggi.

Karena kita akan sakit di saat kita terjatuh.

 _Iya, 'kan?_

*IzumiChieko*

 **END**

 **Comments :** WHAT THE HELL?! What happened with me? Nandake kore? iseng doang sih.. :) Ngga ada rencana awal bikin cerita ini. Kutak ketik kutak ketik beberapa jam dapatlah yang seperti ini! Akakakakk (*loh?) dan ngga nyangka bakalan jadi oneshot, kirain cuma bakal jadi drabble atau short fic or somting like that-lah, akhir-akhir ini keseringan publish fanfic galau, ye? SasuHina lagi! Naruto lagi yang dikambing congein XDD ampun paralun, abah~ tobat! Tobat! Hapunten, neng, aa :3 EDAAAN.. XD

Read&Review


End file.
